Don't let me go
by kitkathampster
Summary: After wacthing her for years, he tells her the secret no one knew in a childs game.
1. Truth, Dare, Double dare, Kiss, Promice

Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Kiss or Promise

She could feel his calloused hands on her waist, his thumbs stroking and tantalising her soft supple skin of her hips, unknowingly teasing her. It took all she had not to moan when his soft lips started to kiss her neck and work down to her collarbone, his slow moving lips making every inch of her body tingle with pleasure and delight.

XxX

_It was the Quiddich world cup and Ireland had just won even when the Bulgarian seeker caught the snitch in a spectacular dive, only just missing the ground as he pulled up. Everyone around her were so excited they were jumping all over the place; it was like being in a mosh pit at a rock concert, everyone was shouting at the top of their lungs and chest banging each other. It was always loud when the eight Weasley men and Harry got together no matter what they were doing. _

_Fred jumped in front of her sight blocking her view of the pitch and the celebrating players. Like his dad Arthur Fred had darker red hair with deep sparkling blue eyes always full of mischief and joy. He had always been a head taller than Hermione and had well defined muscles from the years of playing Quiddich - him and his twin George were beaters for the Gryffindor team when they were at Hogwarts. He had a few freckles across his nose which Hermione thought made him look cuter than his twin it was small differences like this that set them apart, she had always had a soft spot for Fred but never told anyone. She laughed and cheered with the over excited boys watching as they chest bashed, high fived each other or Mr Weasley messing their hair up much to Bills annoyance as he had to redo his hair over and over again._

_Fred noticed Hermione sitting down, watching as everyone jumped around her, a big smile on her face cheering along with everyone else. Fred took this moment to muse while looking at her and she was to busy to notice. She had bushy brown hair down to her elbows and big brown eyes which shined with warmth and knowledge. She was a head shorter than him but had proved she could hold her own. She had always been smarter then most in her year and others years older, and many a time helped Ron and Harry with their homework; hell she had even helped him and George. Fred had always admired that in the young witch. Getting caught up in the excitement again he shouted at her as his brothers bounced around the room. The Malloy's looking on in degust at the many shouting, bouncing red heads._

"_Ireland won Hermione. They won" He bellowed at her excitement dancing in his big blue eyes, he pulled her out of her seat with his strong arms and into a kiss. It took a few seconds for his brain to catch up with his lips that were pressed against hers and to realise what he was doing. He let go of her hastily and she stumbled back into her seat. His ears flushed red as he noticed Hermione looking a little dazed. He flashed her a small shy smile; something you never saw the twins doing, before George side tackled him. They looked alike in every way, however Fred had a small scar on his left eyebrow, and it was really the only way to tell them apart with out getting a magnifying glass to count their freckles. _

XxX

"You ok 'Mione?" Fred asked his blue eyes looking down at her in the low light.

Hermione looked up at him, he'd not really changed over the years, the only difference was his hair was longer and in Hermione's opinion hotter.

"Yeah I'm fine, just got lost in my thoughts." She replied a blush flowing up to her cheeks. A soft brown curl fell across her face, she hadn't really changed either. Her hair had softened into ringlets and she'd had it cut into a shorter style which helped to keep it in order. The frizz had gone so she no longer looked like she had a nest on her head.

"Good" Fred replied, before moving the curl behind her ear and continuing to kiss her neck.

She could feel pressure on her hips as Fred pulled her towards his hard body, his lips working up her neck and along her jaw line before reaching her plumb lips. His tongue ran along her bottom lip and after thinking for a second she returned the kiss reasoning everyone will to drunk to remember anything in the morning.

Fred was shocked at how passionately Hermione kissed back and decided to use this to his advantage.

With a glint in his eyes one of his hands slid down her leg until it was softly rubbing the side of her exposed thigh, then he pulled her leg up around his waist and backed her into the wall grinding his hips against hers. She could feel his erection against her core and let out a small moan loving the feeling. Fred smiled into the kiss knowing he was driving her crazy if the small noises she was making had anything to do with it. His smile grew even bigger when she rolled her hips back into his making him moan into her mouth. Her back arched against his chest pushing her breasts against him. Fred loved this and pulled her close so it was not possible for even air to pass between their bodies, her back still pressed hard against the wall behind her.

"Time's up out you come." Came a familiar voice from outside the cupboard. Not being deterred Fred kissed Hermione harder acting as if he could not hear the outside world or in his opinion pretend it did not exist so he could carry on kissing the beautiful witch pressing against him.

They were currently at the Burrow, Mr and Mrs Weasley had gone to visit Aunt Muriel as she wasn't well. All the Weasley children, along with Fleur (Bills wife), Amy (Charlie's fiancée), Penelope (Percy's girlfriend), Harry and Hermione had decided to have a small party. After an hour they started a game of truth, dare, double dare, kiss or promise, this led them to what they were currently doing. Some brooms leaning against the wall got knocked somehow and fell onto the kissing couple; Fred just pushed them aside and they clattered to the floor his lips not breaking contact with Hermione's.

"Oi. Out you get" This voice was different and closer to their hiding place. "Times...." Hermione and Fred looked over to the now open door seeing George looking at them, mouth hanging open his arm limp at one side, the other gripping onto the handle of the door. He looked more like some kind of handsome ape with a red wig with the shocked look in his eyes ".....Up"

With one last kiss Fred pulled Hermione out the broom cupboard they were hiding in. He gave a still shocked George a smile as they passed him and helped Hermione to sit down before taking his own seat, both looking rather flushed.

"My turn" Ron piped up not noticing the pinkness in Hermione's cheeks, George stumbling back into his place while Fred moved to cover the evident bulge in his pants.

(A.N. Ok so what do you think? I re read my story and noticed a lot of mistakes - Sorry this was my first ever story - So I am going though it and correcting it. I'm also adding more to pad the chapters out, making them longer and hopefully better. Please tell me what you think. Again sorry for the mistakes)


	2. The Untold Secret

The Untold Secret

The fun game went on for a few more hours; with the dares getting more extreme the more alcohol they induced. Everyone was in drunken hysterics by this time, some of the men giggling like school girls; George, Harry, Ron, Percy and Hermione had all lost their tops; Hermione trying to cover herself with a thick blanket she found laying on the floor. Penelope had bright blue hair to match her bright blue skin; a slight pinkness to her cheeks.

Amy was fidgeting in Charlie's lap trying to get comfortable; Charlie only had his boxers on, his hands on her waist keeping her in place and by the look on his face he was deeply enjoying it. Ginny had a pig's nose with pink hair instead of its normal flame red and made pig noises whenever she opened her mouth. Fleur had Bill's shirt on with cat ears coming out the side of her head; matching her hair colour perfectly.

Fred had a pair of Amy's pants on his head and Bill was sitting crossed legged with nothing on but Fleur's bra with a cushion covering his modesty; but as the twins joked there was no point as everyone had seen everything as he ran around the kitchen and garden naked singing the latest song from The Wired Sisters.

When the party started everyone was instructed to bring as much alcohol as they could carry, with all the armfuls of drinks brought into the house all that was left to drink was 20 butterbeers and a full vodka bottle. It was currently Fred's go and sadly he had chosen badly. Percy decided to take the chance to get his own back for all the pranks that had been played on him though the many years he lived at home, a drunken devilish like grin pulled on his lips as he faced his younger brother.

"Do you happen to have a crush on someone?" He asked with a twin like glint in his green eyes. Fred took a sip of butterbeer as the room looked at him; his many brothers eyes boring into him. His cheeks taking on a light pink tinge as he drank deeply from the brown bottle at his lips. '_Damn'_ He thought. A truth spell had been placed upon the room before they started, there was no way he could squirm his was out of this one.

"Yes I do" He said proudly, deciding that no one will remember this the next day; everyone was drunk or very tipsy. He threw his empty bottle on the floor with the ever growing stack and it landed with a clatter.

"Anyone we know?" Ginny squealed eagerly, bouncing on the spot and clapping her hands very fast in a hyperactive manner. You would have thought Fred was under a heat lamp as his flushed cheeks went even redder, his eyes not moving from the floor.

"That's not fair" Hermione piped up looking at Ginny "He has already answered the question" Ginny just mock glared a Hermione and pouted at Fred giving him the biggest puppy dog eyes her big brown eyes were capable of.

"Ginny stop it" Fred warned looking at his younger sister, now very pissed off with himself for teaching Ginny the same trick she was attempting on him. With a shake of his head Ginny dropped the topic with a smile on her face.

"Now Ron your go" She giggled. Fred and Hermione's eyes meet for a briefest of moments, his eyes full of gratitude and thanks.

20 minutes later there were no real change, however everyone was drunker (The butterbeers were all gone and the Vodka bottle was now half finished being passed from person to person) the only real difference was Amy back in her seat and Hermione sitting on Fred's lap. Amy's eyes kept going in and out of focus while Bill - Now back in his boxers - was thinking about what to give Amy for her kiss, however she took it into her own hands as Bill was taking to long to think. She climbed onto Charlie's lap giggling as she did and pressed her lips against his, kissing him as passionately as she could in her drunken state.

"Thanks for before" Fred had put his head on Hermione's shoulder and whispered into her ear, his breath on her neck made her shiver and his soft hair tickling the skin at the back of her neck.

"That's ok, don't worry about it" She whispered back, a small smile on her lips. Goosebumps raised on her skin as his breath ticked her skin in a slow steady rhythm, Hermione blushed as Fred pulled her closer to his body to keep her warm.

"Break it up you two, there are little eyes in the room" Every pair of eyes watched as Bill moved over to pull an unwilling Amy off Charlie before it got out of hand; Amy was trying to undo her bra and Charlie's jeans at the same time. It took some time to pry Amy off Charlie, it was surprising how strong Amy was when she was drunk and wanted something bad enough.

Thankfully Bill managed to pull her off and declared it was time for bed; he was standing in the middle of the circle, one arm pointing towards the stairs his other round Amy's waist who was struggling to get free.

There was a frantic 5 minutes as drunken feet padded around as their owners gathered their discarded clothes and belongings; everyone stubbed upstairs their feet making dull thuds on the smooth worn wooden stairs, Bill still gripping onto a drunk Amy who was now screaming for her 'Charlie bear'. Hermione and Ginny laughed at the nickname as they made the way into their bedroom dragging their tired feet behind them. As they were changing into their night clothes Bill relished Amy into the quiet house, there was an almighty bang and loud dull thuds as he rushed up the stairs.

"I'm coming for you Charlie bear" A very drunk Amy shouted as she run up the stairs to the room they were sharing. Hermione poked her head out the door to see Amy flash past her at full speed, bashing into the walls and letting them slow her down when needed. It took a further 20 minutes for everyone to calm down, the laughter started up again when Charlie's shouts filled the house, by the sound of things he was trying to get her into bed but she kept ripping his shorts off and trying to get him into bed for a different reason. Every jumped when there was an almighty bang like someone falling off the bed or being thrown against a wall.

"Are you alright?" Bill's voice called as his footsteps sounded in the hall, their padding moving towards Charlie's room on the floor above. "Did you what a..." The door creaked open and the rest of Bills question was interrupted by a loud moan and Amy's drunken shouting.

"Harder Charlie...Yes just like that…No don't stop, right there"

".....hand?" Bill continued shocked at the sight before him. Everyone laughed harder as the moaning got louder and the sound of footsteps rushing away into Bills room. Charlie must have given up on getting Amy to sleep and given her what she wanted.

"Must have put a silencing charm on his room" Ginny mumbled to herself as she climbed into bed the house once again returning to silence. She pulled the covers over her body and snuggled into the soft mattress. "Night 'Mione" She yawned.

"Night Ginny" Hermione fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, the house now filling with snoring and the light creaks of an old house.


	3. The Morning After

The morning after

The next day came as a bit of a shock to everyone. Molly and Arthur got back to the house when it was still bathed in the early morning sun to find the Den a mess, bottles of all shapes and sizes littered the room. The sofas had been moved against the walls to make one empty space in the middle with pillows thrown about. Pots and pans were pilled in the sink waiting to be cleaned. All morning Mrs Weasley pottered about setting out two big tables outside; cooking helped to work out her frustration. On the tables was a spread of every kind of food imaginable. It was lunch when Molly finished and none of her children or adopted children had been seen or heard. The house filled with her sons snoring and light breathing from the girls.

"Lunch is outside, Hurry before it gets cold" Mrs Weasley shouted up the stairs to the sleeping bodies in their warm beds. For the next 30 minutes the house was full of noise, doors slamming, stomping feet, shouting at one another about the noise they were making, more stomping this time up and down the stairs; Arthur put a warming charm on the food as they were taking to long to get ready. Finally everyone was outside moaning at the bright light and the pounding headaches they had, all looking worse for wear. Molly pored hangover potion into the coffee which was gratefully accepted and drunk greedily.

"Have a fun night?" Mr Weasley asked to no one in particular, tucking into his plate full of food.

"Yes we did dad" Ginny said the shadow of an evil grin on her face which was not to different of the grin the twins had more often then not on their faces "And we found out that Fred has a crush on some lovely lady" At this comment Fred's cheeks turned red.

"Um…" Fred stuttered before his whole face turned red and he looked down at his food hoping his hair would cover his blush or that no one would notice.

"Who is it then little bro?" Charlie said from beside him, elbowing him in the side earning himself a glare from Fred. "If looks could kill" He muttered before tucking back into his food.

"We just worry about you love" Molly said a caring look in her eyes.

"Oh. My. God" Ron said looking at the red faced twin. "Are you gay? Is that why you won't say anything?" This had the wrong affect on blushing Fred as his blush turned into one of anger.

"No Ronald I am not gay. I'm just not sure if the WOMEN I like likes me back. Now if you don't mind I have lost my appetite. Excuse me" Fred's seat was flung back as he stood up, he walked away muttering to himself his hands in his pockets. Since the final battle Fred's temper had always shown its ugly head whenever his love life was the subject of matter.

Molly followed after her son hoping to get him to come back, Arthur followed his wife telling her it will not help the situation.

"What was that about?" Harry asked his green eyes looking at the spot Fred was sitting in just seconds ago.

"He is just worried" George put in, watching his twin walk away. "I don't know if I should be telling you this but…" He let out a big worried sigh. "Just before the final battle Fred found out Katie was cheating on him with Oliver Wood" A shocked gasp sounded around the table. "Nether he or Oliver knew, it broke Fred's heart. Since then he has worked hard and tried to act the same but I can see he is still beating himself up about it. He is not letting anyone in just in case it happens again. I am really worried about him" He looked at everyone unshed tears in his eyes. "Everyone is pairing off and he is being left behind it's hard for him to see"

"Bill you have Fleur" Ginny said looking round sadness in her eyes. "Charlie has Amy"

"I have Penelope" Percy said looking down at his plate in shame before pushing it away from him, Penelope putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Ron has Luna, Ginny has Harry and I have Angelina" George said looking around at everyone, finishing the list of couples.

"I don't have anyone" Hermione piped up.

"We know, but how long till you get a partner?" George said in replay.

"Why did we not know" Bill asked himself.

"We were all to busy to see, the war was the biggest thing on our minds" Charlie pointed out looking at his big brother.

"I know that Charlie" Bill snapped slamming his fist into the table. "But we should have still noticed something was wrong. We are his big brothers, we should have seen" Bill said angrily his head in his hands. Fleur put a comforting hand on his shoulder hoping to calm him.

"I don't know about all of you but I'm not really hungry anymore" Hermione said gathering up her plate. "I'm going to start clearing up"

"I'll help" Ginny said picking up her unfinished plate.

After lunch the three oldest boys and their partners went to nurse their hangovers back at home away from their fussing mother. George found Fred not to long later and after a long talk they came back helping to clear the tables away with Harry and Ron. Ginny and Hermione cleaned all the cutlery and put them away in the right places while Molly fussed over whoever she could get her hands on.

"I hope Fred is alright" Hermione said worried not noticing she had been cleaning the same plate for the past 5 minutes while she watched the lads outside work in silence. Ginny tried to giggle as quiet as she could however not quiet enough as Hermione heard her.

"What?" She said waving a very soapy plate at her best female friend who was smiling widely.

"What you just said" Hermione looked at Ginny rather confused. Ginny shock her head which caused her long bright red hair in pigtails to shake with her, Ginny had bright brown eyes like her mum and like the twins had some freckles across her nose. "You have been looking at Fred for the past 10 minutes with a love stuck look on your face" She giggled as Hermione flushed pink "And what was with 'Hope Fred is alright business?'" Ginny did her best impression of Hermione's voice. "You like him don't you?" With this comment Hermione turned back to the plate she was washing and flushed red hoping silence would shut the red head up but to no affect. "I knew it, I knew it, you like him" She canted around the room "I would never have believed it Hermione likes…"

"Likes who?" Came a voice from behind them, both girls turned to see Fred and George standing behind them; Fred looking curious but still rather down from before.

"No one" Hermione stammered looking away from the two. "Ginny is just getting over excited over nothing again" Hermione replied flushing a brighter red glaring at Ginny form the corner of her eye, hoping that the twins did not hear what they were just talking about.

"Well here is the last of it" George said setting down some stray plates from outside.

"You could use a cleaning spell you know" Fred said with amusement in his voice.

"I like to do it the muggle way, it helps to clear my head" Hermione said stubbornly cleaning the plate in her hand.

"But that takes to long" Fred said moving behind her. "Let me help" With a flick of his wrist the plates they had just brought in cleaned and put themselves away. With another flick everything wiped themselves down leaving the kitchen clean.

"Thanks" Hermione whispered.

"You're welcome" Fred whispered back, his breath of the skin of her neck sending shivers down her back again. "Have fun girls" Were his parting words.


	4. Watching blue eyes

Watching blue eyes

Hermione could not sleep; the cotton sheets twisted and wrapped around her body. She turned on her side to glance at the clock by her bed, the red light showing it was 1.30am. After tossing and turning a bit more she decided needed some fresh air to help clear her head, as quietly as she could Hermione got out of her warm bed, wrapped a dressing gown around her small shivering frame and made her way outside to the pond. Hermione moved though the mostly quiet house; the Weasley men snored as she past their doors. Her feet made small dull thuds as she walked down the stairs that led to the den.

In the garden there was a large pond that would double as a pool in the summer it was big enough for a swim but you could still see each other and get to one another with a few strokes if need be. By the pond there was a bench she would spend time on, when she was worried about anything she could sit there looking into the still water or up at the star filled sky and think things though. She was never disturbed when she went for her night time strolls, it was always quiet and no one else would be there, however this was not the case tonight. It was only when she was nearly there; her mind filled with Fred when she looked up to see a figure sitting on the bench looking into the water lost in their thoughts just like she planed to do, they were tall with shoulder length hair, by the way he was sitting she could tell it was Fred; she did not need the little light that the moon provided to see this.

"Hay Fred" She called when she was closer.

"Hay…Hermione" Fred turned to reply, a smile grew across his face when he noticed who it was. "Can't sleep I take it" he watched as she moved towards him one slender leg in front of the other.

"No" She lowered herself onto the bench and sat next to him, her dressing gown preventing the cold rough wood from scratching her legs "I came out to get some air, same for you?"

"Yep" He looked at his hands as a silence fell between them. Hermione looked out to the pond hoping to clear her mind but her thoughts were all on the man beside her. Her eyes darted to look at the man beside her; Fred was still looking at his hands when he spoke again. "I'm glad you came I have been meaning to talk to you about something" He looked back up and watched her face not wanting to scare her away.

"Really?" She enquired moving her body slightly to the side.

"Yep" he took a few deep breaths and placed his hands on his knees before continuing "Thanks for before, when we played the game I mean" His face flushed and he was glad the moon light hid his blush. "You saved me from an embarrassing situation"

"It's ok, I don't mind" She placed her small hand lovingly on his large one, giving it a small squeeze.

"But there's more.....Please let me finish" Hermione was about to interrupt Fred, once the words left his mouth she closed hers letting him carry on and showing she was listening to him. "I have liked you for some time" He whispered the moonlight was dancing on the pond which was lighting up his normally sparkling eyes. "The Quidditch World Cup when I kissed you it was from then. I have watched you grow into the amazing person that you are today" He sighed "I have wanted to tell you for a while but never got the nerve to tell you. Yes I loved Katie but it was nothing like the way I loved you, when that whole mess happened I could not face going out with anyone else" He gave Hermione a small smile. "To tell truth I was heartbroken"

Freds hand tensed under Hermiones "It was at that point I decided not to give into my feelings until I knew that person liked me too. I thought that you might reject me so I never said anything" He looked back at the water for a moment and giving off a small sigh before looking back at Hermione "So last night when we were in the cupboard, I took my chance" Fred gripped Hermione's small hand in his big one. "When you kissed back I knew I had to tell you" He looked deep into Hermione's brown eyes trying to find anything to tell him how she felt about him. "If you don't like me like that then I understand" He was shocked when she leaned into him, millimetres away from his face.

"I like you too Fred" She whispered, this was when he could hold back no longer. He closed the gap and kissed her there on the bench in the garden of the Burrow in the middle of the night. Before they knew what was happening the kiss had deepened. Fred pulled Hermione onto his lap wrapping his arms around her waist not allowing any space between them and Hermione moved hers around his neck not letting him break the kiss. This kiss was magical and Fred hoped it would be one of many; they however did not notice a pair of bright blue eyes were watching them from a gap in the curtains a few floors up.

"Arthur, what is it?" Molly asked sleepily from the bed.

"Nothing dear" He replied from the window smiling, the room was to warm for his liking so he got out of bed to open the window when he noticed two people talking on the bench outside.

"Come back to bed then" Molly whispered falling back to sleep. Arthur laughed to himself while getting back into bed.


	5. Siblings Unanswered questions

**Siblings Unanswered questions**

"You came back late Fred" George commented looking over to his twin with worry in his gaze. Since thw whole Katie thing Fred would often takenight time walks to think things through. George would not stop him but would always offer to walk with him.

"Yer, Sorry about that. I got lost in my thoughts." He explained for the 5th time. Fred was laying on his bed looking up at the white ceiling of the bedroom he shared with George at The Burrow, his hands behind his head and his legs crossed. George was currently sitting up on his own bed by the open window letting as much brease as they could.

"Why was that? You were gone a while" George could tell Fred was keeping something from him; it was something big and he wanted to find out what it was. They would always share the load, it had been like that from day one and Fred not saying much got George all the more worried. The wind blew softly into the over heated room, cooling the back of George's neck making him shiver at the coolness.

"Like I said" His anger rising each time the question was asked "I got caught up in my thoughts. Now can you drop it" His voice now shacking with anger as he rolled onto his side facing away from his twin looking at the bedroom door.

"I'm just worried about you Gred. You have not been the same since Katie, I know that it really hurt you but you need to move on. Just remember if you need to talk to someone there is a whole house full of people." When Fred did not respond he gave up. "Ok then….Lets go down for breakfast" George could tell he was running out of penance with him and the only thing to do was give Fred time.

George walked past Fred, walked out the door and down the stairs giving Fred one last look before moving from sight. It was not until Fred could not here footsteps did he attempt to get up and leave. He knew everyone was worried about him but he still needed time. When he walked into the kitchen everyone was sitting down talking, he took this moment to sit down unnoticed. The only empty seat was next Hermione, as he pasted the brown haired witch he lightly squeezed her shoulder. Ginny was the only one to notice this.

Though out the rest of the day Fred's and Hermione's behavior changed. They would vanish at odd times, they would share glances and Fred even hugged her from behind when she was talking to Ginny, Fleur and Mrs Weasley. When the men (Fred, George, Ron and Harry) went to play some quidditch by the cover of apple trees. Ginny took her chance to corner Hermione into confessing what really happened last night.

--

_BANG_

"_What, what was that?" Ginny asked half asleep when she woke up by a loud bang. She sat bolt upright and looked around, trying to find the source of the noise in the dark room, her eyes squiting to ajust._

"_Sorry Ginny" Hermione whispered "I was just coming back into bed and fell over something. Did I wake you up?"_

"_Yer, but don't worry. It won't take me long to get back to sleep." Ginny covered her mouth as she sneezed, it was at this point Hermione's words sank in. "Where did you go?" In the dim light Ginny could see her hair was messier then usual and she had flushed a deep red._

"_Nothing. I went outside for some air. I could not sleep" She clambered into the now cool bed "Night Ginny"_

--

"That was why I was so long last night" Ginny's plan had worked, it involed drinks chickens and backing Hermione into a corner. Hermione had told her mostly what happened, but missed out a few things to spare Fred from the taughting he was likly to get from Ginny. A big smile was playing on her face when she finished with a twin like glint in her eyes. Ginny let out a squeal of joy.

"I knew it, I knew it" She stopped when she saw the look on Hermione's face. "Did he ask you out?" she asked eagerly with a glint in her eye that would rival the twins. Hermione flushed red as she gapped her towel walking towards the door of the bedroom, wanting to take a shower before dinner.

"If I told you, I would have to kill you" she laughed, leaving a confused Ginny in her wake.


	6. Father Son Talk

**Father son talk**

"Time for dinner boys" Mr Weasley shouted to the four boys on brooms in the air. He had been sent by his wife to get them. As they landed Mr Weasley took his chance to talk to Fred on his own. Once Fred landed with the others he called him over "Fred can I have a word with you?" They all looked confused, Fred was looking at his father while the others all looked at Fred.

"Sure dad" All boys were covered in mud, grass and sweat stains and their hair was extremely wind swept (Due to the amount of time they had dived but never pulled up in time) "What did u what to talk about?" Fred asked once he had reached his dad. The others had walked on ahead chating about the up and coming Quidditch World Cup.

Mr Weasley went stright to the point "Next time you try to woo a girl, try not to do it in full view from the house" Fred paled considerably at his dads words. Mr Weasley chuckled as he put a hand on his son's shoulder "Don't worry, I was the only one to see anything and I have not told anyone, However" He looked sternly at him for a moment "Be careful, Hermione is a good friend to everyone here and we don't what any heartbreak" Both of them were looking at each other, Mr Weasleys hand was still on Fred's shoulder he did not make a move until Fred spoke.

"Don't worry dad, I do not intend to break anyone's heart." The famous twin grin retuned to his face. "Lets go get some of mums food, before it all gets eaten" They then walked towards the house talking about quidditch enjoying the light cool summer breeze. When they got into the kitchen laughter broke out as Ron was telling everyone a move that he pulled off.

"Then…Then." He was struggling to breath though the laughter "Then…..Fred..Fred….flew into a tree." No one but Fred noticed the worried look in Hermione's eyes when she looked at Fred. He gestured to his body and spinning on the spot to show Hermione he was ok, relief broke out on her face when she saw he was ok and there was no harm done.

"FRED WEASLEY, GO AND GET WASHED. I AM NOT HAVING MUD IN MY KITCHEN" Mrs Weasley shouted to her son when she noticed he had come though the door. He had mud all over him and had left a trail of muddy footprints. That was when he noticed the others had all changed and cleaned up.

"I'm on it mum" Fred kicked his muddy boots back out the door he just came in and rushed upstairs to change, once he was back down in fresh clothes they all began to eat. It was a beef stew cooked to perfection like normal. Every so often Fred and Hermione would brush their legs up each others under the table. Once everyone had their fill they moved to the den for some games before bed. Ginny and Hermione watched on as they chated about almost anything.

At 10 Hermione became tired and went up to bed, as she reached the door footsteps could be herd behind her. She opened the door and was rushed in by someone behind her. She figured it was a male when strong arms span her round on the spot and she looked deep into a pair of deep blue eyes which only the males of the family had.

"I can't believe you were trying to go to bed without a good night kiss" His lips inches from hers. "Especially when it would be a kiss from to most hansom man in all the world." Hermione giggled at this comment. Fred pulled away looking down at Hermione in a mock hurt. "Well I will have to make you pay for that" A glint appeared in his eyes. In one swift movement Hermione was pined on her bed by Fred as he was tickling her.

"Sorry Fred" Hermione gasped "I give in, your the most handom man in the world"

"That's better" Fred laughed sunggling into Hermiones neck kissing it softly. When Hermione had enough she gapped the front of his shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss, that left them both breathless for a few moments after.

"Night 'Mione" Fred gave her one last kiss before getting up from the bed.

"Night Fred, sweet dreams"

"They will be" Fred chuckled as he walked out the room. Both of them knowing that they would be dreaming of each other.


	7. The minx shows itself

**The minx shows its self**

Since Voldemort had been defeated a lot had happened. Harry was now 21 and moved in with Ginny after she had finished Hogwarts. Ginny was working as a healer at St Mongo's. Harry and Ron were working as Auror's. Hermione decided she had enough of chasing dark wizards and had a job in the department for the regulation and control of magical creatures. She was looking forward to going back to work, she enjoyed her job as she was helping the needed. She would have a work load when she got back to work as she had missed four days, however she had finished all her work by lunch. She was signing off the last document when someone spoke.

"You ok love? Fancy going out for lunch?" When she looked up at the familiar voice and she looked deep into a pair of bright blue eyes that belonged Fred.

"Don't you have any work to do?" She asked with one of her eyebrows raised. Fred just looked amused

"You look so cute when you do that" While he said this he walked around Hermione's desk and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Hermione had an office to herself, it was not huge but was the size she needed.

"I would love to Fred" Hermione replied, she looked confused when Fred pushed her against her desk. He walked forward and lifted her onto it kissing her neck as he did so. She could feel Fred utter some words into her neck, she could only just make them out as the locking and silencing charms. He placed soft kisses up and down her neck while pulling her towards him. Hermione could only give in when he sucked on her pulse point. She said breathlessly "I did not have this in mind but.." She interrupted herself with a moan. Fred was undoing her shirt painfully slow and kissing the skin that showed. Once he had removed her shirt fully Hermione ripped his off along with his belt. When their lips meet Hermione pulled Fred closer to her, she was quite pleased when she could feel his hardness against her inner thigh. Over the years Fred had always teased Hermione, why should he stop now. Fred laid Hermione down on the desk as they kissed more deeply. She let out a disappointed groan when Fred's soft lips left hers swollen and wanting more. All of a sudden she could feel them again but they were on the underside of her knee working up her leg; This was one of her week spots. When he reached half way up her thigh he stopped and took claim to her lips again. One of his hands found its way under her underwear and he sliped a finger into her core. This had a positive affect as her back arched into his chest. She had to bite her lip to prevent her screaming with pleasure when he thrust into her. He filled her completely and she loved it. With every thrust she could feel something building within her. Hermione griped onto Freds bare back, pulling him closer to her. With out warning she gave into her orgasm. Her body was shacking from the force of it, which took him over the edge. They lay on the desk while they got their breath back and to fully recover, Fred's warm lips claming hers.

"I will see you later minx" Fred kissed Hermione before leaving to get back to the shop, with a flick of his wand their clothes had been replaced and the door had been unlocked. Hermione could hardly work as every so often she would get a smell of Fred's aftershave and her mind would wonder back to the moment they shared. Not long later Hermione gave up and called it an early day, she colected her breifcase and left for home.

"Where were you?" George asked. Fred had been longer then planed. George was busy as it was lunch and was rushing all over the shop floor.

"Sorry" Fred had a goofy grin on his face that lasted all day, it annoyed George all day as Fred drifted from place to place with this grin and a dreamy look in his eyes.

"You are really into her mate" George pointed out when they were closing the shop.

"Yer your right. She is a real minx as well" A dreamy look once again flashed on his face.

"Who is it?" George asked hoping to catch him out, it had been a while since Fred had acted like this.

"Hermione" A look of shock on his face when he realised what he said.


	8. Brother to Brother

**Brother to Brother**

It was the next day before Hermione saw Fred again. She had a 20 minute break and decided to go visit Fred and see what he was up too. It was a Thursday morning and the shop was busy, there was only two weeks left before Christmas and it was people doing some last minute shopping.

"Why hi minx. I did not expect you to come and visit me" Hermione span on the spot to see George looking at her with a glint in his eyes.

"I know its you George" Hermione stated, hands on her hips. "And I don't know what you are talking about" She teased

"I know about you and Fred, I got it out of him last night" She looked a little shocked but understood, George was Fred's twin, they always had been able to read each other like a book. "Fred is in the back"

"Thanks George" With a whip of her cloak she was gone, headed towards the back of the shop. Hermione opened the door to find Fred checking the stocks, they were opening another store in Hogsmead and there was to be another delivery later that day. There was boxes upon boxes along the walls of the room. Fred was standing in the middle of the room with a clipboard in his hands. He had not noticed the door opening, she took her chance, she crept up behind him and wrapped her hands around his waist.

"Hay there, I have 15 minutes, do you know anyone who I could spend some time with?" She asked in a teasing voice.

"Why yes I do" He said playfully before sweeping her into a hug.

"I see you are doing stock for the new shop" She looked round at the boxes in the room. Hermione placed the clipboard she took from Fred on the closest box.

" I need to tell you something" Fred looked deep into Hermione's eyes, she looked rather confused at this comment. "Dad and George know. Dad saw us the night I told you and George tricked me. Sorry, I know you did not what anyone to know just yet." A small laugh passed her lips before kissing Fred lovingly who had now taken on a light shade of pink on his cheeks.

"It's ok, Ginny kind of knows, she cornered me the other day."

"Well, we still have 10 minutes. What did you have in mind?" There was passion in his eyes. He winked at her before pulling her into a deep kiss.

George walked into the stock room to get some skiving snack boxes as they were running out up front. He opened the door to find Fred without a shirt sharing a very intermit kiss with Hermione, who was sitting on a box with all the buttons on her top undone. George's ears went red as he picked up what he needed and left the room. Fred and Hermione were to involved with each other to notice someone come into the room, it was not until they heard the door close did the snap out of what they were doing, Fred found his shirt and put it back on while Hermione was trying to flatten her hair. Once George had stocked the shelf Fred emerged from the back room, Hermione following behind him both looking rather red. They said a quick goodbye before Hermione left back to work. Sheepishly Fred walked over to his twin.

"Sorry about that George, we did not mean for you to see that" Fred was growing redder as he was saying this.

"That's ok bro, try not to do that again"

"Where are the love potions?" A shy voice asked, as the twins looked down there was a small girl no older the 12 with her hair in pigtails, her cheeks were slightly pink.

"Over here" Fred lead the girl over to the desired section and the topic was never brought up again.


	9. Hermione out the bag

Hermione out of the bag

It was a snowy Christmas day at the Burrow. Bill and Fleur were in France with Fleur's family. Percy and Penelope were having Christmas with Penelope's sister. Charlie had arrived with Amy only two days before. Fred, George, Angelina, Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione arrived on Christmas Eve and stayed the night ready for the next day. Everyone was gathered around the beautiful decorated Christmas tree, hot chocolates in hand. Ron was the only one left to arrive; liking his bed to much.

"Where is he?" Ginny asked from next to Harry "We can't open presents until he gets here" Ginny was bouncing with excitement; this was one of the many days that the Weasleys would act like kids again the other being birthdays. "Finally" Ron wondered into the room, his hair all messed up from sleep with a thick robe wrapped around him, he yawned as he sat down on his normal spot the floor. He settled his hot chocolate down when the first of the presents were passed out. Hermione was just confused as she watched Harry, the pile of wrapping paper in the middle of the room was getting bigger and the bigger it got the more nerves Harry seamed to get. Hermione watched closely seeing his eyes dart to under the tree and then to Ginny.

The others opened their gifts not noticing Harry's odd behavior but Hermione kept an eye on him as she unwrapped the small gift in her lap.

"Hang on, there is one more" Charlie who was acting as Santa reached under the tree to get the last small box hiden at the back. "It's yours Gin" Charlie passed the box over to Ginny; the box was small but was wrapped in red paper with a gold ribbon. Ginny just looked confused but open it just the same. When the box was snapped open, Ginny's face lit up and a smile grew on her face.

"YES YES YES" Ginny screamed running over to Harry throwing her arms around his neck. "Of course I will"

"What is it Ginny?" Mrs Weasley asked still holding her heart as if it would burst out of her chest and her other hand gripping Mr Weasleys shirt at Ginny's shudden shouting. Ginny showed them what was in the small box. There was a small gold band with a diamond and two smaller rubies on ether side. In the lid there was a simple note 'Will you marry me?' Ginny was jumping on the spot hardly able to contain her happiness. Harry just ran his hand though his black hair in relief and let out the breath he did not know he had been holding onto.

"That's fantastic. Congratulations" Hermione walked over to the couple and hugged them both. Mrs Weasley had tears in her eyes.

"I will tell Bill and Percy. I will be right back" Mrs Weasley left the room to find a quill and some parchment. By the time she left the room, Harry had slipped the ring on Ginny's finger. After a round of hand shackes and hugs everyone got back to the gifts. The twins had given out a newest product to everyone and George was showing them how to work it, giving Fred a chance to take Hermione upstairs.

"Why are we in your room" Hermione asked holding Fred's hand as he lead her into the room.

"Well did you want your gift from me or would you rather I forget about it" Fred laughed as he ran towards his bed and pulled something from under it. He had a long thin box wraped in white paper with green holly. "Open them then" Fred just grined as Hermione looked confused. She carefully pulled off the paper seeing want must be a jewelley box. With her fingers shacking slightly she opened the box, the sight made her gasp and threw her arms around him.

"I love it Fred Thank you. Can you put it on for me" Hermione handed the box back to Fred and he gently pulled the delicte sliver chain from the box. It took a few trys to do the clasp but he got there in the end. Hanging from the chain was the Griffindor Creast, the lion roaring soundlessly. Hermione kissed Fred passiontaly pulling him closer to her. They pulled away breathlssly both with smiles on their faces. Once agan Fred handed the box back to Hermione and she put on the matching earings and braselet. Smiling they made their way back down the stairs and mingled back into the room, hoping no one notcied them missing.

Half way though dinner Pig flew into the room with a letter. Pig covered the table where he landed with snow that raged outside.

_Ginny and Harry_

_Congratulations Penelope and I send our love and happiness. Enjoy the rest of your day_

_Marry Christmas _

_Percy _

Once Ginny had finished reading out the letter Mrs Weasley burst into tears.

"I'm sorry everyone" Dapping her eyes "This is just too much for me. All my kids are growing up and getting married. Bill is married" She was listing on her fingers "Charlie and Ginny are engaged, Ron, Percy and George are in stable relationships and Fred…and Fred" She was at a loss of words. She did not know about Hermione.

"Has a girlfriend" Fred piped up eating like he had never said it. Mrs Weasley looked shocked at this news and just stared at her son for conformation. After a five minutes Charlie broke the silence.

"Is it the girl you liked before? When we had the party" Mr Weasley, Ginny and George just gave each other a knowing look trying not to laugh. To say that Mrs Weasley was shocked was one thing but she practically fell off her chair when Hermione spoke.

"Yes it is" Hermione looked at Fred who nodded "Its me" In a flash Mrs Weasley leaped off her chair like it was on fire, ran around the table and gave the both of them a bone crushing hug fresh tears running down her face.


	10. Dragon tamer tied down

**Dragon tamer tided down**

It was six months later when Amy and Charlie were married. Like Bill before them they got married in the back of the Burrow. Bill was the best man and was standing at the altar with Charlie. Everything was set up. Bill and Charlie were standing under a white archway with white roses woven into it. The chairs were set out in rows, with a red carpet running in-between them. Fleur was sitting next to Hermione in the second row, she was now seven months pregnant (they found out just after Christmas) she had one hand resting on the top and the other supporting her now very big bump. Fred was sat on Hermione's other side. The other Weasleys were sat around her, waiting for the music to begin. They all rose when the music began.

Amy walked down the walkway with her father. She had a white strapless floor length dress. The top part hand ribbon woven into it, this giving the dress a corset look. Her hair was set up in a bun and she had natural make up on. When she walked past everyone it showed her tanned back. To say that Charlie was speechless was an understatement, when it got to the vows he could only stutter though. Mrs Weasley and Amy's mum had been in tears all day, they calmed themselves down but you could hear sudden sobs though out the ceremony.

"I can't believe Charlie in now getting married. He must really love her as nothing would get in the way of him and his dragons." Fred whispered in her ear making her shiver.

"Well she is moving in with him at the reserve, she loves them just as much as Charlie does" Hermione replied. This was true, Amy was a photographer. Her favourite was the one of Charlie topless trying to secure a dragon with some magical rope. The best bit was the dragon had just spat some fire his way, the light of the fire lit the whole picture up. Amy could find beauty in any situation. Fred shook her out of her thoughts when the wedding was over. Bill helped Fleur up while everyone was making their way over to the Markey for the dinner and party after. After a delicious dinner Amy and Charlie made their way to the dance floor for the first dance as husband and wife. Everybody laughed when Teddy Lupin got lose from his grandmothers' grip and danced along side the happy couple, his dancing however was more jumping, every time he landed his hair would change colour. Slowly others joined Teddy on the dance floor. Hermione became rather curios when Fred asked Angelina to dance. While she was watching them George walked over.

"What to dance?" He offered Hermione his hand, which she accepted. "I asked Fred to dance with Angel as I wanted to talk to you about something." He flushed red when he glanced over to Angelina and Fred. "I am going to ask her to marry me, I wanted your opinion before I do as you two are really good friends." It was true after they left Hogwarts the two had become close, but then again all the girls got on really well.

"Go for it George, I know she will be…." She was cut off when Fred came towards them spinning Angelina as he did.

"Sorry to cut in but I would like to dance with 'Mione" Hermione thanked George for the dance; she kissed him on the cheek before leaving with Fred. Once they were far away enough Fred asked what they were talking about.

"George was asking my opinion about asking Angelina to marry him, and I said for him to go for it"

"Good to hear it. He had been nagging me about it 'What will she say? What if she does not like me in that way anymore?' I put a silencing charm on him without him realising, it was funny when he worked it out." Hermione joined in with Fred's laughing. When 11o'clock rolled around Amy and Charlie left the party to start their honeymoon. Both Fred and Hermione were tired, so they made their way into the house and sat on the sofa together. They talked about anything they could think of until sleep took over. Mrs Weasley found them 20 minutes later huddled on the sofa in the Den. She smiled to herself when she covered them with a blanket nearby. They were falling for each other fast, and they did not even realise it.


	11. Tears of a bulshing bride

**Tears of a blushing bride**

Hermione was pinning her hair up thinking back over the past few months. Charlie had a beautiful wedding. Not long ago Fleur had gone into labour and Victoire was born. Hermione laughed to herself when she remembered how she got told. Angelina had come rushing into Hermione's flat, covered with ashes, throwing the letter about with pig hooting madly still attached to the letter.

"What's funny 'Mione?" Angelina asked confused.

"I was just thinking about when you flooed into my flat and told me about Victoire" Laughing again.

"Tell us later, Where are my shoes?" Ginny asked flustered. Ginny was rummaging around her room trying to find her shoes, throwing stray cloths.

"Over here Ginny" Fleur waved Ginny's shoes in the air while holding Victoire on her lap. Ginny was a ball of nerves. Fleur, Victoire, Amy, Angelina and Hermione were getting changed for the wedding. Ginny had asked them to be bridesmaids and they all accepted. They were getting ready at the Burrow while Harry and Ron were at the twins flat. The rest of the brothers were finishing setting up the last touches in the garden.

"Right I think I'm ready" Ginny was standing in front of the full length mirror looking herself up and down. "Dress" She had Fleur's wedding dress but had it ajusted to fit Ginny instead. Fleur offered it as Ginny had loved it so much. It was white strapless floor length dress; it clung to her figure and was backless. "Shoes" They were white heels with a single strap around the ankle. "Tiara" She had the goblin made tiara with the veil flowing over it. "Well" She said sadly "This will be the last time I will see myself as Miss Weasley" Amy could sense what Ginny was going though as she was the only girl in her family.

"I know it's scary, but not only will you now be Mrs Potter but we have another person to welcome into this wonderful family" Ginny laughed at Amy's words

"True, Lets go" Ginny raised her arm up as if going into battle, her flowers clutched tightly in her hand and stormed out the room. The girls managed to catch her up at the bottom of the stairs laughing maddly along the way. In the kitchen all the Weasleys, except Ron were sitting at the table.

"Ginny" Mrs Weasley called "We all have something to give you" Mr Weasley walked over to his only daughter and placed a necklace around her neck.

"This was you great grandmothers, it is worn by a Weasley born into the family on her wedding day" It was a cross with diamonds set into it. Mr Weasley and tied it with a white ribbon.

"Thanks dad" Ginny half sobbed hugging her dad.

"Now dad, it's our turn" George pushed Mr Weasley out the way while he and Fred led her into the Den. Ron was standing in the middle of the room with roses spread around him.

"Ever since you were born every single one of us have tried to look after you however we can. Charlie and I have not been here for most of your early years but we were always thinking about you" Bill said with pride once all of the Weasley boys had followed them into the room.

"As you are the only female born this generation we wanted to give you the wedding that you deserve." Pride was shinking in Charlie's eyes and voice.

"We have all put money...."

"....into this wedding" Fred finished for George.

"So we hope that you will enjoy it" Percy pointed out before all of them looked at Ron.

"As I am the one closer to your age I have watched over you the most. I am just so glad that you are marrying my best friend" Ginny could not control the tears running down her face.

"Thanks guys" She sob though her tears "There was no need"

"Now for one last thing, Percy if you will" Percy flicked his wand, all the roses wove themselves into the dress, while Ginny tried to stop the flow of tears. The dress looked beautiful, Ginny felt like a godess and nothing could rival her. Bill and Charlie moved forward to hug her.

"Group hug" The twins shouted at the same time jumping onto Bill and Charlie's backs. Suddonly there were arms thrown around and you could not make out whos arms were whos.

"I best go and make sure Harry is fine" Ron pulled himself out of the mass of arms and red hair to go find Harry outside.

"Were ready, only the bride left" Mrs Weasley said lovingly walking into the room and putting one last rose behind Ginny's ear. "Now out boys, go go go" Everyone gasped when Ginny walked back into the kitchen.

"You look gorgeous, you look better in the dress then I did" Fleur could not take her eyes off Ginny. "I can't believe it is the same dress"


	12. The wedding

**The wedding**

"Are you ready darling?" Mr Weasley asked, pride shining from his eyes. He offered Ginny his arm when she reached him and she gladly accepted wiping the rest of the tears away. "After you girls" He gestured his free hand towards the door out to the garden with a smile on his face. When outside the bridesmaids were given a basket each with white rose petals in. While walking down the red carpeted walkway they sprinkled a handful on the floor. Hermione was stunned. At the start there was a white archway with roses weaving into it. The chairs were all white, the end chairs had bunches of white lily's hanging on them tied with white ribbon. Right at the end was a bigger archway, the same as before but with Harry and Ron dressed in black dress robes standing by the vicor waiting for Ginny. It was like a winter wonderland. The wedding that Ginny always wanted.

During the ceremony tears of happiness ran down Ginny checks, Harry kept wiping them away but more took their palce. Mrs Weasley could not stop crying though out the whole wedding. Hermione even caught a single tear run down Fred's face before it was hastily wiped away. When the happy couple kissed fairies flew around the archway and doves were realised. The reception was just the same, it was a winter wonderland. Everything was mostly white. There was a big dance floor with a mix table and a stage step up for a live band. The dinner was fantastic (They had ordered it from the Hogwarts house elf's with the permission of the new headmistress Professor McGonagall.) Everyone laughed at the best man speech. Ron forgot half his words, the ones he did remember he stop mid word forgeting ehat the word was and was rather red in the face due to the wine he had consumed. Ginny danced with every single male inculding Teddy and Hagrid. Some of the Hogwarts house elf's wondered around with trays of food and champagne once the dancing started, Hermione was pleased when she learned they were being paid by the hour. The live band were fantasic, Lee Jorden had used his connections from work as a radio DJ to get several bands playing. Most were jumping at the chance to sing at Harry Potters wedding, surprisingly Draco Malfoy and his band 'Formaily known as Slytherins' played.

Later on in the evening everyone could be found dancing with their counterparts. Harry and Ginny, George and Angelina, Bill (Holding Victoire in one arm) and Fleur, Charlie and Amy, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Percy and Penelope, Ron and Luna, Herself and Fred.

"As Ginny was the only girl in the family we all what'd to give her a proper send off." Fred explained to Hermione. He was standing with his arms wrapped around her waist. Her hands on his shoulders, her head resting on his chest and they were swaying on the spot going round in circles.

"Well today has been beautiful so there is no worry about not sending her off right." Hermione said while catching Fleurs attention over Freds shoulder. Bill, Fleur with Victoire, Charlie, Amy, Percy, Penelope, Fred, Hermione, George, Angelina and Ron all meet up 10 minutes later. Victoire had a card in her hand waving it about somethimes putting in her mouth to suck on. They made their way to Ginny and Harry who were dancing together.

"We have one more thing to give you." Ginny looked confused but smiled when the wet gummed card was handed over. Everyone had stopped dancing to watch what was happening, Victoire bouncing on Fleurs hip, her hands waving about.

"Oh my god" Ginny was shocked beyond belief. When Harry asked what it was she just looked at him and gave him the card. His eyes widened with shock when he looked what was inside the card.

"Thanks guys" Once again tears were running down Ginnys checks. Hugs and manly hand shakes were shard within the group. Mr and Mrs Weasley walked over not wanting to be left out.

"What is it dear?" Mrs Weasley asked kindly

"They bought us a house"


	13. Floating candles

**Floating candles **

Hermione was sitting in front of her mirror in her bedroom playing with her hair. She loved how spontaneous Fred could be. Only yesterday he had informed her to dress up smart and be ready by 7.30 as he was taking her out. A knock on the door woke her from her thoughts; she did a quick sweep of herself before answering the door.

"Hay gorgeous" Fred looked her up and down before offering her his arm. She had a black knee length dress which clung to her every curve, the dress was also backless with a lower neck line then she would normally wear and her hair was in lose ringlets framing her face. "Off we go" Fred was unusually smart. He had a black muggle suit, shoes and tie along with a white shirt.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked as Fred lead her out of the building. Fred looked down at her with a glint in his eyes.

"Now that will spoil the surprise love" She begged him to tell her all the way down the street and to the apparition point. Fred came up behind her and covered her eyes with his hands. "Hold on tightly to my suit" He informed her. She clung for dear life to his jacket hoping nothing will get left behind. He counted to three and Hermione felt the familiar feeling of being squeezed though a tight tube before her feet landed on the ground. When Fred removed his hands she had to blink a few times for her eyes to adjust to the light. They were on a cliff face; she could feel the sea breeze on her face. The sun was about to set so the sky was a mix of pinks, reds and oranges. A forest was behind them, a blanket set out with a picnic basket under one of the trees. Fred took Hermione's hand and led her towards it and sat her down. He pulled two glasses and a bottle of champagne from the basket.

"This is wonderful" Tears in her eyes, excepting the glass Fred handed to her.

"Well someone as special as you should be treated as such" She could not take anymore, a tear broke free and ran down her face, Fred just kissed it away.

They ate the food that had been prepared. Fred insisted he did it all but Hermione suspected he had some help. When it grew to dark to see Fred lit some tea lights, in Hermiones opinion there were too many lit but it set the mood so she did not care. When Fred got whipped cream on his face Hermione became daring and licked it off his face. Fred pulled her into a deep kiss when she tried to pull away; they only broke the kiss when an unfished glass was knocked over.

"Tonight has been amazing. Thank you so much Fred" Hermione was leaning against Fred's chest, he was leaning against the tree, his arms around her hips his head on her shoulder.

"There is more" With a nevus smile on his face he picked up his wand and the tea lights moved from around them. Hermione looked down at Fred's leg when he moved his hand into his pocket. When she looked back up the tea lights had written a message. She gasped as she read the words 'Will you marry me?' .Fred's arm stretched around Hermione with a small velvet box in his palm. Hermione reached out and took the box from his open hand. With shacking hands she opened the box with a snap, inside was a sliver band with a simple diamond in the middle and two smaller ones on both sides. She knew what she wanted to say but the words got stuck in her throat.

"Hermione I love you" Fred said his head once again on her shoulder. "You are the only person that I what to spend the rest of my life with" His arms wrapped around Hermiones waist as she still looked at the small box in her hands. "You are smart and beautiful. I can not picture spending my life with any other. So will you marry me?" Tears of happiness fell from her eyes as she span round on the spot to look at the man she loved. He lovingly placed his hand on her face and wiped away some of the tears with his thumb, looking deep into her eyes the whole time. She knew she had to answer him but the words would not come, she was to over come with emotions. There was only one way she could get rid of some emotion to answer. She leaned in and kissed Fred. She deepened the kiss and only pulled away when they need to breathe

"Yes"


	14. Real or Dream

Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Kiss, Promise

**Real or dream**

Hermione sat up in bed with a quizzical look on her face. She was in her bedroom; she recognised the pale blue walls and cream carpet. When she lifted herself up so she could sit comfortably to look around properly, she smiled to herslef when she could feel the silken sheets rub against her bare skin.

"What happened?" She asked herself out loud. _'Was it all a dream?'_ As she looked round she noticed there were no clothes on the floor, she must be alone. When ever Fred stayed the night they would be spread around the room, they once found his boxers on Hermione's cat who was sitting on top of the wardrobe hissing at them. She could not feel any heat from anywhere else in the bed apart from where she was. She hung her head in sadness, it was all a dream, Fred taking her out and proposing to her. A tear ran down her face when she noticed something glint from the corner of her eye. She looked down and on her finger was the ring Fred had given her. She raised her hand so she could see it better. A smile spread across her face when the ring glinted in the new light.

BANG

Hermione jumped out her skin when she heard a loud bang coming from the other side of her bedroom door.

"Bloody table" Fred walked though the bedroom door wearing his boxers with a try of food in his hands. As he sat down he noticed Hermione was awake. "Sorry 'Mione. Did I wake you up?" Hermione shifted so her back was against the head of the bed while Fred rested the try of food on her lap.

"I made you breakfast in bed" Fred settled down next to Hermione on the bed while she tucked into the food.

"Like it?" Fred had never cooked for any of his girlfriends before and was rather nevus. He laughed to himself when her eyes closed in bliss when she started on the pancakes.

"Love it" she muttered while savouring the sweet taste on her lips. "I wouldn't say no if you wanted to do this again"

"Glad you like it" His lips twitched into a smirk before continuing "Well I was always the better cook out of me and George"

"That was so big headed" She had one of the eyebrows raised when she looked at him.

"Yer, well I do…" Mid sentence Hermione stuffed a strawberry into Fred's mouth, making the rest of the sentence a mumbled mess.

"That got you" She said though her giggles. She turned to begin eating only to find the try had gone from her lap. Fred was leaning the other way putting the try on the bed side table.

"You will pay for that" His lips were twisted into an unreadable smile and had a glint in his blue eyes. Before she had time to even blink Fred had affectively pinned her to the bed with his body and started to tickle her. For the next ten minutes they had a tickle fight on the bed, it only ended when Fred fell off onto his back pulling Hermione on top of him along with the sheets.

"As much as I would love to shag you senseless again but I am rather worn out after doing that all night" Hermione playfully slapped his arm before getting up. "Ok then, I have to go to work" Once Fred had left Hermione went to clean up the try of food she had been given to find the only clean rooms in the flat were the bathroom and kitchen. The rest of the house was a mess. The discarded clothes were by the front door in a pile, all the furniture was tossed around, upturned and moved from their original place. She laughed out loud when she set to work.

"We must have been in a rush to get to the bedroom" She said aloud to herself when she had finished admiring her now clean flat. While getting changed in her bedroom there was a loud pop signalling Hermione to the arrival of her friends.

"'Mione are you ready?" Fleur called from the living room. When she entered the room Angelina and Penelope were standing with Fleur waiting for her. Every Saturday the four of them would go into muggle London and do some shopping. Ginny would normally be with them but she was still on her honeymoon.

"Lets go" Hermione said grapping her coat before they all diapered with a pop.


	15. Letters pined to dresses

**Letters pined to dresses**

"I can't believe this, I'm getting two more sisters" Ginny squealed from where she was sitting on the bed.

"This is so wired" Angelina said while helping Hermione into her dress "I wonder how long they have been planning this?" She continued once she had finished doing up the zip.

"Well thinking back. Over the past six months I have walked in on them whispering to each other with papers in front of them. They would whip them away whenever someone got to close" Ginny said thinking back now rubbing her temples.

It was Valentines Day and Hermione woke up to a big shock her mum, Angelina, Ginny, Fleur (with Victoire on her hip), Amy, Penelope, Mrs Weasley, Angelina's sister and mum all standing around in Hermione's flat looking rather confused. After ten minutes of confused chatter Mr Weasley and Bill flooed into the flat with two wedding and six bridesmaids dresses. As soon as Mrs Granger, Mrs Weasley and Mrs Johnson laid eyes on the dresses there was a mass of shouting and arguments, they all wanted to be involed with the planning of the weddings, it took 20 minutes to calm them all down.

Hermione could tell that Angelina did not mind about the planning, in fact she looked quite pleased. Hermione could understand the feeling, she would not be able to cope with all the stress of planning the wedding and was glad that someone took the time to realise them of that stress. Hermione showed Angelina the way into her bedroom so they could change. While Hermione was in the bathroom getting washed she heard her name being called. She ran though wrapped in a towel to find Angelina standing in her underwear leaning over the bed looking at something on her dress. When Hermione got closer she noticed it was a note on it. She removed it and they read it together in a state of shock.

_To Hermione __**and Angelina **_

_As you have found this note then you would have worked everything out. __**Yes being the smart and beautiful women that you are. **__We have been planning this wedding since Charlie and Amy's. __**We also knew how stressed out you would get so, we did it for you. **__You have until one pm to finish getting ready, __**and then your dads will arrive to get you both. **__Hope the dresses are ok. We had to do this blind. __**Not really we measured you both when you were sleeping. Have fun. **_

_Gred and __**Feorge **_

It was at this point Ginny joined them in Hermiones bedroom to help them finish getting ready. Once everyone was changed and ready to go it was already quarter to one. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Mr Weasley, Mr Granger and Mr Johnson apparated into the flat. (Mr Granger rather shocked arrived with the help of both Bill and Charlie).

"Looks like the twins did a good job" Said Bill looking at his wife and child. All the bridesmaids had the same lavender strapless, calf cut dresses. It clung slightly to their figures. Ginny had already come out to great the new arrivals (as she was kicked out the bedroom by Hermione and Angelina).

"The girls are in the bedroom" Ginny pointed out kindly to the two fathers.

"Now we have been sent to bring all you lovely ladies back to the house" Charlie said getting everyone's attention. "Hermione, Angelina and dads are to come after. So you all ready?" With a pop the living room empted of people. Being the gentlemen they were bought up to be Bill offered to help Mrs Granger so she would not ruin her dress. This left Hermione, Angelina, Mr Granger and Mr Johnson to talk until it was time to leave.


	16. Double wedding

Double wedding

Hermione and Angelina were standing in the middle of The Burrows kitchen, waiting with their dads and their mass of bridesmaids. The bridesmaids had lavender dresses; the dresses were strapless and flowed down to just under the knees and satrapy heels to match. Each bridesmaid had an amusable of lavender and white flowers tied up with a delicate ribbon. Their hair tied up into neat buns and their faces softened out with just a little make up.

Hermione and Angelina looked stunning while they waited. They had a little make up; it enhanced the beauty of their eyes and showed off their plump lips. Angelina had her hair done up in a side twist just off centre on the right side and Hermione had hers the same but off centre on the left side. The dresses were just the same. They were both white, they fitted like a glove. The dress flowed from their hips down to just above the floor and showed everyone the matching shoes under the dress, the top half was corset like, the fabric was pulled together into thin lines that went slanted to the hip, Hermione's went to the left hip and Angelina's went to her right hip. They had delicate necklaces around their necks which were made of sliver; they had a woven pattern to them, if you looked close enough it looked like it was made of woven metal vines and in the centre was a single letter. Hermione had an 'F' and Angelina had a 'G'.

Both of them were glad that Fred and George planed the wedding. They must have worked so hard to make this the perfect wedding for both of them.

Fred and George were standing at the alter, both in black muggle suits (Even though they would not admit it they both liked muggle items but not like their dad they did not collect anything) They both had a single white flower in their pocket, Fred had his on the left and George had his on the right. They were standing back to back in front of the vicar, Bill and Charlie the best men standing off to the right side both in muggle suits.

The seats were set out just like the other weddings along with the red carpet. However set above the alter was a big gazebo. Once all the guests were settled down and the music started. The bridesmaids all walked down towards the alter in single file; all of them glad when none of them triped up, they walked off to the left side when they had reached it and once they moved Angelina and Hermione came into view. Bill and Charlie could be seen having a slight fit of giggles, their shoulders were shacking as they tried to control the laughter. Hermione thought this was immature and stupid but when her eyes feel on Fred she could understand why.

He looked mouth watering handsome. His eyes were sparkling in the sunlight but were slightly glazed over. His mouth was unashamedly hanging open as he looked at the women he loves, a quick look to George showed he was doing the same; they really were identical twins he had the same look glued to his face. All four of them made it though the vows without mishap or a breakdown of tears, they left that to their mums. Fred and George had behaved themselves though the vows much to Molly's delight and relief.

"I ask that the new couples make their way to the dance floor" Lee's voice rang from the music system. In the middle was a dance floor with a stage, on the stage was Lee who would be the DJ for the night. Around the dance floor round tables were set up for when they were eating. Once they were on the dance floor the music started.

_When I am down and oh my soul so weary _

_When troubles comes and my heart burdens me_

_Then I am still and wait here in the silence_

_Until you come and sit a while with me_

Fred had his hands on Hermione's waist, hers were around his neck. They were slowly stepping side to side in a circle. She looked over to the side and noticed Angelina and George were doing the same, but they had their foreheads together.

_You raise me up so I can stand on mountains _

_You raise me up to walk on stormy seas_

_I am strong when I am on your shoulders _

_You raise me up to more then I can be_

They swayed together on the dancefloor in a little world of their own; Hermione had her head resting on Fred's chest while Fred's chin was on top of her head. The music slowed to a stop, or what Hermione thought was the end. When the song started up again with sudden passion, Hermione had no time to think as Fred's arm knocked Hermione off her feet and was held bridal style. When she was safe in his arms Fred span around fast on the spot. Her dress billowed slightly with the force of Fred's spinning.

"Don't let me go" Hermione muttered while pulling herself closer to Fred just in case he did drop her, her arms gripping tightly on Fred's neck.

"Don't worry" Fred laughed "It will take a lot more to get rid of me" He stopped spinning and put her back shakily on her feet. "You ok?" He asked concerned

"Yer I'm..." She was then interrupted by Angelina who was screaming at George to put her down. Once she was on her feet George whispered in her ear. Whatever it was Angelina's cheeks flushed pink and she playfully hit him on the arm. Once the night ended everyone wished them luck in their new life together.

It was only in the car did Hermione and Angelina realise they would be staying in the same place. They were honeymooning in the same village in a remote area in Spain, The good thing was they had their own villa but they were next to each other; must be a Weasley twin thing Hermione thought. Hermione leaned over and rested her head on Fred's shoulder.

Fred put his arm around her and pulled her closer resting his head on top of hers. It was not long before Hermione's breathing levelled out; Fred looked down to the most beautiful women in the world in his opinion, Hermione had fallen asleep with a small smile on her face. Fred kissed her forehead before looking at his brother. Their eyes meet for the briefest of moments; within this look it showed that they felt the same thing. This was the best day in their lives so far and many more were yet to come.


	17. Countless children

Countless children

It was hard to keep track of the many small children running around the Burrow as they played and screamed at the top of their lungs. It had been ten years since the double wedding and it was the annual Weasley get together. This was always held at The Burrow as the house was no longer noisy due to all the children moving out and having families of their own and the fact it was the only house that was big enough to fit them all.

Out in the garden was a blanket enlarged to fit them all and placed on the grass. Mr Weasley had just finished setting it up when Bill arrived with Fleur. They sat on the blanket as they talked while Victoire (11, Slivery blonde hair, green eyes) Lara (9, Red hair blue eyes) and John (6, Red hair green eyes, a mini Bill) played near by waiting for their cousins to arrive; all under the watchful eye of their mother.

It was only minutes later when Charlie arrived with Amy. Charlie engaged Bill into a conversation about work; Charlie had moved back into the country with Amy when they found out she was carrying Pearl, Charlie transferred to the Irish dragon reserve. Amy and Fleur happily talked while they moved though the kids to go help Mrs Weasley with the food. Pete (10, Brown hair, blue eyes) and Pearl (7, Red hair, brown eyes) ran to join the others in a game of tag.

You could tell Sophie (8, red hair green eyes) was Percy's daughter, she was shy, loved books and always upheld the rules. She clung to Penelope's leg when they walked over to the others not wanting to get dirty; Penelope stroking her daughters' soft curls. Mrs Weasley, Amy and Fleur had now come out after finishing up in the house and decided to enjoy the sun, carefully made their way though the mine filed of playing kids.

Not long after Ron arrived with smiling Luna at his side. Brian (7, red hair blue eyes) and Charlotte (5, dirty blond, blue eyes) went running to their screaming cousins eager to join in the fun and games, Ron smiling fondly at his children and he watched them play.

The arrival of George and Angelina was signalled by the twins Oliver and Josh (Both 9, red hair brown eyes) came running down the hill at full tilt towards the playing children screaming at the top of their lungs. George and Angelina followed after them laughing.

All the children were playing while the adults sat on the blanket talking; all the mothers watching them intently. After a few tears and splitting up Harry and Ginny came wondering down the drive. James (8, black hair, brown eyes) Albus (7, Black hair, green eyes) ran to the others while Lily (4, red hair, brown eyes) happily skipped next to her parents, her hair bouncing around her face.

Fred and Hermione arrived 20 minutes late. The kids had thrown a strop when they were told they had to change from their night clothes into their normal clothes. Fred was holding Hermione's hand followed by a line of disgruntled children, Elizabeth (9, red hair brown eyes) Christopher (8, Brown hair, blue eyes) the twins Jeremy and Martin (6, Brown hair, brown eyes) Harriet (5, red hair, blue eyes) and Emily (4, brown hair, blue eyes) all cheered up when they reached the others and ran off to join them in playing.

Once everyone had arrived and the kids had some fun playing lunch was served, like every other meal cooked by Mrs Weasley it was out standing; she was so used to cooking for a big family that she made more then normally possible as most of the grandchildren had inherited the big Weasley appetite.

It would have been fine but a food fight was started innocently by Lily, she fell over and her plate landed upside down spattering Oliver, Josh, Jeremy and Martin; they had also inherited their fathers' mischief. Percy looked on in disbelief when Mrs Weasley told him to relax and to join in while throwing a plate of mash potato at him; this was found amusing by everyone. For the next half an hour everyone threw the first food their hands came into contact with. Once it was over Mrs Weasley ushered the grandchildren inside like a heard of sheep helped by the women to be washed and put into some clean clothes. All the men were having an argument in the heat of the afternoon sun about who was the best husband; Mr Weasley just watched in humour.

"I was so good that it is so hard to keep her off me" George could be heard over the babble of noise as he looked on smug.

"Well I'm better as we have six kids, so HA" Fred resumed laughing at his brothers face. Percy could be seen in the back ground walking away, he was shacking his head disapprovingly as he moved further away.

"I can bet that" Mr Weasley finally spoke up picking himself off the blanket "Your mother and I have had the seven of you so…" He looked down at his sons and Harry "…I win" he said happily as he walked off; he could see his wife laughing to herself as she came walking back, the women and children not far behind. This left Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron and Harry looking at his retreating back each with a similar look of degust on their faces.

(A/N. Well that's the end of the story. Hope you all liked it. Please tell me what you think, would love to hear all views bad or good. Hope you had as much fun reading it as I had typing it. Look out for other stories; I'm working on more atm . Kitkathampster)


End file.
